Four Seasons
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Spring. Summer. Autumn. Winter. Four oneshots of Tesla x Orihime. Written for our dear Tesla's bithday.
1. Spring

**Happy birthday Tesla. :D For the birthday of one of my favorite Bleach characters, I'm writing a four-chapter fic-thingy. TesHime. YES. TESHIME IS LOVE.**

* * *

The sun was out. The flowers were blooming. The snow was finally gone.

And Tesla was stuck inside with allergies.

He liked spring. He liked going for runs, he liked acting like a little kid and playing on the playground equipment. But every time he so much as stuck his head out the door, he had a major sneezing fit.

It made going to school rather complicated.

A few weeks into the allergy season, Nnoitra threw a box of allergy medicine at him and told o him to 'take it and stop sniffling all the time, damn it!'

Previous allergy medicines hadn't worked, but apparently this was a new, stronger brand. And it did work. Tesla was able to chase small children off of the swing set, just like the old days.

During a very intense swinging-and-jumping off the swings session, however, something went wrong. Because something always goes wrong.

Tesla was the highest out of him, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow. He was readying himself to jump when a series of cramps attacked his stomach. Tesla fell, landing hard on his wrist. There was an audible 'crack!'

And then his lunch decided it wanted to leave, and Tesla threw up, emptying his stomach rather efficiently.

Either Nnoitra and Grimmjow were too busy screaming R-rated insults at each other to notice or they just didn't care.

Tesla continued to heave even after his stomach was empty, and, as if they didn't want to be left out, his allergies came back. He began having one of his sneezing fits.

It was then that she saw him, one hand cradled to his chest, sneezing and heaving, kneeling in a pool of his own puke. His friends were laughing and swinging and yelling, and not paying any sort of attention to the sick blond boy.

Orihime ran to him, dropping her groceries and crouching down to get a better look at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded, sneezed, and shook his head.

"Allergies… wrist… swing…" he gasped between sneezes. Orihime bit her lip. She needed to take him to the hospital. Could she make it? They'd have to walk, she didn't have a car or even a driver's license – oh! Ichigo's house was only a little bit away, she could take him there.

"Do you think you could stand up?" Orihime asked. The blond boy nodded and pushed himself to his feet, swaying a little. Orihime pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him to the clinic.

"What's your name?" she asked him. The prettiest brown eyes – maybe even prettier than Ichigo's – flicked over to look at her.

"Tesla."

"I'm Orihime."

* * *

"Tesla! I found a new allergy medicine you can try!"

Tesla rolled his eyes and took the box from the bouncing girl. This was the thirteenth allergy medicine he'd tried since their more-than-slightly-awkward meeting a few weeks ago.

But he'd try it out, of course, because he liked Orihime more than he liked to admit. She was a lot nicer to be around than Nnoitra and Grimmjow, even when Nnoitra 'invited his bitches over.'

Actually, especially when Nnoitra 'invited his bitches over.' One of them really liked Tesla, but Tesla was kind of scared of her.

But Orihime was nothing like 'Nnoitra's bitches.' She was sweet,a nd kind, didn't have tattoos or weird-colored hair that was obviously dyed…

And she seemed like she genuinely cared about him.

Yeah, that was the best bit. She seemed like she genuinely cared about him.

* * *

**Yes, a bit short. Review, please. **


	2. Summer

**Yay, chapter two! :D It would've been up yesterday, but I barely had enough time to update my LotF fic that I update daily, so, yeah.**

**/lame apologies**

* * *

"Ooh! Ice cream!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him across the street. Tesla just closed his eyes and went along with it, not thinking about the cars that they were probably about to get hit by.

Miraculously, they arrived in one piece on the other side. Tesla took a deep breath, relishing in the air-conditionedness of the ice cream shop. Orihime made a beeline for the ice cream. Tesla followed, checking his wallet to make sure he had enough money. Sure, Orihime would try to pay for it, but Tesla always tried to pay for everything they did. He didn't know why; it just seemed right.

A few confusions of what kind of ice cream Orihime wanted later, Tesla paid and they got out of there. He'd ordered a simple vanilla, just to take pity on the guy after Orihime's complicated order.

"The fair's in town," Orihime said, pointing. "Look."

Sure enough, there was a Ferris Wheel turning just a little bit away.

"Wanna go?" Tesla offered, mentally congratulating himself on /not/ buying that new pair of basketball shoes. Orihime looked at him, beaming.

"Yeah!"

* * *

As much of a cliche it was, fireworks were blasting from the ground when Orihime and Tesla finally got to the Ferris Wheel. They'd rode all of the roller coasters and such first, and, after Tesla bought Orihime a bag of cotton candy because she was /hungry/ after the biggest, most loopy roller coaster they had, they got in line.

Tesla was still a little sick from the roller coaster, but he was happy to be on a little Ferris Wheel seat with Orihime. They faced each other, Orihime chomping away at her cotton candy and Tesla just watching her, marveling at how the moonlight lit up her hair.

He shook his head clear. That was weird thought. He'd always thought Orihime was beautiful and, yeah, 'extremely fucking hot', as Nnoitra would put it, but he'd never 'marveled at how the moonlight lit up her hair.'

Of course he'd never been on a Ferris Wheel with her at night during a full moon with fireworks blasting in the background before, either.

The Ferris Wheel stopped at the top. And instead of going on after a few moments, it still stayed there.

"Technical difficulties!" someone yelled up to them. Tesla looked at Orihime. Her cotton candy was gone, and she was looking down, a small, almost secretive smile on her face.

"Isn't this the most romantic setting?" she breathed. Tesla swallowed. Ah. Romantic setting.

This was awkward.

Orihime turned to face him. The fireworks kept going off.

And then Tesla's mind went blank. She'd kissed him, /she'd/ kissed /him/, her eyes were closed and his were open, was he supposed to close his eyes, too?

Yeah, yeah, he was. But he didn't want to, he liked watching her, he'd closed his eyes when he kissed Apacci, but Apacci wasn't near as beautiful as Orihime.

He decided to close his eyes, just as the Ferris Wheel began to move again. It started jerkily, throwing her into him. He caught her, ignored the fact that he'd almost fallen out, and grinned. She looked at him, that small, secretive smile on her face again.

"Um..." Tesla said.

"Thank you," Orihime said. "Thank you so much."

* * *

She'd thought she'd never get over Ichigo. But walking out of the fair, holding hands with Tesla, she kind of was. She still thought that Ichigo was a really nice guy, but... she could be happy with Tesla.

He dropped her off at midnight and kissed her once more at her door.

He was so /romantic./

That was one of the things she liked most about him. Their first kiss had been in one of the most romantic settings ever, he paid for everything, even when she tried to. He'd kissed her at her door.

She really loved that about him.

* * *

**:D**

**Yeah, I'm pretty satisfied with this one. Sometimes I even amaze myself... unless you guys don't like it, in that case, yeah, I thought it sucked, too... . .**


	3. Autumn

**Sorry this is a little late. :P I've been a bit busy. But school's out, and that is happy. Very happy.**

* * *

Orihime looked out her window. Oh no, Tesla was already there! She still had to get dressed and have breakfast and all other sorts of things!

Well, she could grab a piece of toast for breakfast, but she still had to get dressed!

She probably should do that instead of worrying that she had to. She pulled on her uniform, grabbed a piece of toast and her backpack that she'd just remembered she'd packed the night before, and was out the door.

"That was fast," Tesla said, glancing at his watch. "I'm early."

Orihime smiled and blushed as he took her hand. They'd officially been 'dating' for a few months now, but it still made her blush when he held her hand or hugged her or carried her books or any of the other romantic things he did.

The two walked to school at a leisurely pace, deciding that Tesla would be early to pick her up every day.

Halfway to school, they were interrupted by Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Orihime knew who they were, and she knew that they were Tesla's friends, but she hadn't ever really met them.

"Thought you were coming to Hell with us, two periods late?" Nnoitra asked, taking a step toward Tesla. Tesla took a step back, pulling Orihime with him.

"Dude, leave him alone, can't you see he's about to get some?" Grimmjow said, grinning. Orihime blushed and gripped Tesla's hand tighter.

"What's wrong with the bitches I find for you? Have to find one on your own? Gotta admit, the whole 'good girl' thing would be a challenge," Nnoitra said, sneering. Tesla bit his lip.

"Um. We- we have to get to school," Orihime said timidly. Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at each other and laughed.

"Aw, c'mon, stay with us!"

Tesla shook his head and pulled Orihime away, not looking back. Orihime glanced at him. He was bright red. "Sorry," he muttered, so quiet that Orihime could barely hear him. "Now we're not going to get to school on time, are we?"

"We'll make it! I mean, we left super-early!" Orihime said, trying to cheer him up.

[linelineline]

They walked back from school together as well. Tesla was quiet, hands in his pockets, kicking fallen leaves. Orihime tried to keep up a conversation, but she could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"So, do you want to do something today? I mean, we could… we could go jump in that pile of fallen leaves!" Orihime said brightly, grabbing his arm and pointing to the pile of leaves in front of an old, broken-down church.

"I… I should go… I need to…" Tesla trailed off. Orihime looked at him. "One time."

Orihime grinned and took his hand. For a moment, it was as if Tesla had forgotten what had happened that morning – though why he was so worked up about it, Orihime had no idea – and was just back to his normal, sweet, romantic, adorable self.

They ran at the pile and jumped, crunching the leaves and laughing. Tesla kissed her and she hooked her arms around his neck. This was wonderful. She loved him, she loved him so much – hey, where was he going?

"Cheater!" someone yelled. Orihime sat up, watching as a girl with two different colored eyes and blue-black hair screamed at Tesla, who was getting redder by the second.

"But- Apacci- We weren't even-"

"I'm away for a month and you find some bitch to take my place," the girl spat. Tesla winced.

"Orihime's not a-"

"And then you go messing up the leaves that Mila-Rose just finished raking and now she'll have to re-rake them because they won't believe her, and-"

"APACCI. WE WERE NEVER DATING."

That got the girl's attention. She glared, punched him in the face, and stomped off.

Orihime stood up and rushed to Tesla's side. His nose was bleeding, but it didn't look too serious. "I'll be fine," Tesla said, picking leaves out of her hair. Blood ran into his mouth and he grimaced. "Do you think I could stop by your house and get cleaned up, though."

* * *

**I'm sorry if the ending seems a little rushed, I have a slightly irrational fear of moths and I think I'm going to bed now to escape one. **


	4. Winter

**I once again apologize for the rushed-ness of the 'Autumn' chapter. xP But there is no moth this time. I can concentrate. :P**

* * *

The snowball hit Tesla square in the face. He wiped it away, blinking his eyes free of the cold. Orihime giggled, clapping both hands over her mouth. Tesla glanced down at the snow, then scooped over and made his own snowball.

It felt weird to avoid rocks when making snowballs, but he was pretty sure he'd lose his girlfriend if he threw a rocky snowball at her.

What ensued was a snowfight, Tesla eventually having to dodge Orihime's flurries of snow. She was good at making snowballs, but she wasn't as fast as Tesla, so she'd taken to filling her arms with the fluffy stuff and dumping it on his head when he least expected it.

They were both cold, but they stayed outside, sitting on top of a giant snowpile. School had been canceled, and would probably be for next few days, considering the fact that it was still snowing.

Orihime nudged him. He nudged her back. Eventually they were rolling down the hill, locked in each other's arms. He landed on the bottom, her beautiful face just above him. They were both breathless, red-faced, and happy. It was probably the most fun Tesla had had in ages.

She kissed him, just a light peck on the lips, but it warmed them both through their bones. "Wanna go inside and have hot chocolate? I have a fireplace?" Tesla offered. Orihime beamed, getting off of him. Tesla stood up, attempting to get the snow off of his body. "We may have to change clothes."

Orihime giggled. "We may."

The two walked inside. Orihime grabbed one of Tesla's t-shirts and boxers for her to wear while her clothes went through the wash, one for Tesla.

After changing and wrapping up in a blanket together, the two sipped their hot chocolate and stared into the fire. She leaned her head on his shoulder, taking in the dancing flames.

"I love you," she said, a little sleepily. Tesla swallowed. Oh. Here it came. The big 'I love you.' But he loved her, so it shouldn't be a big deal, right? He did love her, right?

"I… I love you too," he replied. She snuggled further into his shoulder, and he took the hot chocolate from her hands, setting it on the floor.

It was simply lovely.

* * *

"Open yours first," Orihime said, beaming and setting a large box down before him. It was moving. This could either turn out really good or really bad.

Just before he lifted the lid of the box, it let out a small meow. Tesla smiled and opened the box. It revealed a small, orange kitten. It looked up at him through giant blue eyes. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked. The kitten leaped at the side of the box and succeeded in toppling it over.

"A boy."

"Verruga," Tesla decided. The kitten bit his toe. Orihime giggled. "Your turn."

The box he gave her was much smaller than the one she'd given him. She opened it and gasped. Laying inside was a delicate silver locket inlaid with tiny diamonds.

"Open it," Tesla said, already blushing. She glanced at him and carefully opened the tiny heart. On the inside was a picture of him and a picture of her – and written in tiny letters around the edges were the words _Tesla x Orihime _in carefully crafted script.

"I love it…" she breathed. "I'm sorry, mine's so horrible compared to this…"

"No, the one you gave me is better. You gave me a small animal, and I gave you metal."

"But it's beautiful! I love it so much, and I love you so much, too!" she said. Her eyes still hadn't left that inscription. "It- it's just…"

He cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

**And it's done. :P It's sad, this site needs more Tesla x Orihime stories, because they're so. Frikking. Adorable. **

**I'm going to stop now before the rant gets out of hand. X3 **

**AurorA**


End file.
